Liz Hart
|- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Warning: This page might contain spoilers! The clumsy and well-meaning main character (MC) of Wizardess Heart+, Liz is a young girl who has always dreamed of being admitted to the prestigious Gedonelune Academy to learn magic. She firmly believes that the purpose of magic is to make people happy. While the MC's default name is Liz Hart, she can be renamed by the player. Background Liz is an orphaned girl who lives alone in a small village in the mountains called Reitz. As a child, Liz lost both parents to an epidemic that swept through her village. Consequently she was raised communally by other villagers, and views them all as an extended family. Liz manifested magical abilities unexpectedly at the age of six, gaining the ability to cast spells as well as a special ability to speak to animals. In the village, she used her abilities to act as a sort of magical veterinarian, speaking to animals to figure out their problems before casting the appropriate healing spells on them. The villagers viewed her as a dependable and reliable wizardess, but in reality, her magic tended to go haywire whenever animals are not involved. Liz's dream since childhood had been to attend Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, and she sent applications there for several years. She idolized the great wizard Serge Durandal, who was said to be a great tamer of magical creatures, and hoped to follow in his footsteps. At the start of the game, she finally receives what appears to be an Acceptance Letter to the school, and quickly departs to fulfill her dream. Plot After arriving at the Academy, she eventually discovers that her acceptance is provisional, relying entirely on her performance in the next thirteen days. After this provisional period, she undergoes a Trial of Judgment, in which a magical scale judges her on whether she will remain as an official student or return home to her village. Liz also always ends up being paired with a Buddy upon her arrival to the school, her Buddy being the character whose route the player has chosen. However, in the newest route, Cerim, the two buddy later rather than at the beginning of the route, making it a bit different than all the other routes. Conflict arises, however, and often makes it difficult for her to focus on this goal, differing depending on whether it is the Tower of Sorrow, Spring of Unicorns, King of Fairies, ''or ''Princess of Crystal arc being played. Personality Liz is a kind-hearted, loyal, and somewhat naïve girl. Her attitude is generally optimistic, and she tends to see the best in people, making her rather gullible and prone to being teased and pranked. She is also very innocent and easily embarrassed, though is very stubborn when she wishes to be--a trait shown particularly in Azusa's route. While she is genuinely kind and brave, Liz also displays occasionally reckless tendencies. She tends not to think her actions completely through, and thus disregards the possibility of potential danger to herself. Liz is canonically a rather terrible student, with a tendency towards carelessness and forgetfulness in her studies. She tends to be overwhelmed by emotion; for instance, she is so excited to receive the Acceptance Letter that she does not even read it through, thus missing out on various crucial details regarding the school and the provisional terms of her enrollment. She often thinks of others before herself and in acts of selflessness, gets into trouble. Shes known to be witty and smart when it counts. Appearance Liz stands at 5'2 with a petite frame and small bust, as mentioned at times. Her light brown hair is usually tied into two pigtails secured by pink ribbons, with bangs and hair falling loose around her face. Her eyes are wide and pink-red colored. If not wearing her school uniform, she wears her normal clothes, which consist of pink dress with a single neck strap over a yellowish off the shoulder top. Magical Ability Liz has the rare magical talent of being able to communicate with animals, though other than this, she is a very haphazard and novice wizardess. Most of her magic goes terribly wrong, often to hilarious effect, and often involves animals, which continue to be her shining point. Nevertheless, Liz is not lacking in pure magical ability; merely the discipline and concentration to control it. Depending on the route, she discovers one of several potential abilities, including the ability to use powerful Primitive Spells in situations of distress, a time travelling ability that she cannot yet control, a spellsinging ability, and potentially the power to control outcomes through words. Trivia * In Luca's route, MC is revealed to be 5'2", with measurements of 31-23-32. * There seems to be differences between Routes concerning the death of Liz's parents. While in Elias Route they died two years before the beginning of the story, it happened in Joel's Route during Liz's earlier childhood. Gallery Liz hart.png liz hart chibi.PNG UmbraHeroine.png tumblr_nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo3_1280.jpg|Outside Liz Hart's House tumblr_nlbyfvOuUQ1semngfo1_1280.jpg|Inside Liz Hart's House Category:Characters